knowing more
by claudia1
Summary: A hotel room, a camcorder and a coversation with a woman named danny
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers. Fred (a renamed character) belongs to the guys from the Roswell show and Danny she is mine.  
  
Summary: this is a conversation between someone from Roswell and my own character named Danny.  
  
There is a place on the edge of Roswell town. It's a small hotel with very few occupants. This hotel is known for its secrecy. The hotel guaranteed its occupants privacy. In one of the hotels rooms sat Danny and her friend Freddy. They were both at the hotel to settle some things. They had both some to the hotel room to record a tape. Danny would be filming Freddy on a camcorder she had bought with her to Roswell. The resulting tape would be sent to Freddie's dad.   
  
"Thank you for coming," said Freddy as he opened the can of Dr pepper he had bought with him to the hotel  
  
"You asked for my help Fred so I've come to help. Are you going to tell me what you needed the Camcorder for," asked Danny as she started to set up the camcorder. When the camcorder was set up she reached over and took the other can of Dr pepper from Freddy. Danny opened the can and took a sip.  
  
"There are some things I need to tell my dad before we leave Roswell," said Fred.  
  
"Your going to tell him the truth," asked Danny in a surprised tone of voice  
  
"I have to Danny, I can't keep on lying to him," said Freddy  
  
"Well I'm glad you've finally decided to tell him, but do you really have to tell him the truth in this manner," asked Danny as she pointed towards the camcorder which was now set up  
  
"I can't face him Danny. This is the only way I can tell him everything," said Freddy  
  
"Why can't you face him," asked Danny  
  
"He would ignore me. He would laugh at me and tell me I was making it all up to get attention from him," said Fred  
  
"His your father Fred he would believe you," said Danny with a reassuring smile  
  
"Danny for the last year all he has done is ignore me. I could set myself on fire and he wouldn't even notice," said Fred  
  
"That's a little harsh. I'll ask you one more time are you sure you want to tell him the truth in this manner," asked Danny.  
  
"Its the only way," replied Fred  
  
"Well as long as your sure," said Danny. She wanted to be sure that Freddy knew what he was doing.  
  
"Well the camcorder is recording now so you can start this truth telling anytime you want," said Danny  
  
"Ask a question," asked Fred. He didn't know how to start this conversation.  
  
"How old are you," asked Danny. Lets start with a simple question.  
  
"4,565 years old," said Fred  
  
"Why are you doing this tape," asked Danny  
  
"To tell my adoptive father the truth," answered Freddy as he sighed  
  
"Does he know how old you really are," asked Danny  
  
"No. He thinks that I'm your average 18 year old kid," said Freddy in a sad tone of voice  
  
"Why does he believe that he son is like every other teenager," asked Danny. I'll start asking him the harder questions now  
  
"I went to Roswell orphanage 8 years ago. That would have made me 4,557 years old. I went to this orphanage and basically led them to believe that I was orphan and in need of a home," said Fred  
  
"Its not all that easy for a ten year old kid to find a home," said Danny. She could quite believe that Freddy had done this  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you, but I was lucky. The sheriff came along with his wife and adopted me," said Fred  
  
"So how did you get all these people to believe that you were a ten year old boy," asked Danny curios to know how he could get away from pretending that he was a ten year old. When that part of his life had been over with for a few thousand years.  
  
"I can change how I appear to other people," answered Fred  
  
"So everyone in Roswell now sees you as the real Fred. How you look all the time," asked Danny  
  
"Yeah this is the real me. A 4,565 year old who's doomed to look like n 18 year old kid for the rest of eternity," answered Fred in a bitter tone of voice  
  
"There are a lot of people that would kill to have lived as long as you and I," said Danny. A lot of the older immortals went though this at some stage in there later years  
  
"Name two," asked Fred  
  
"Cher, Joan Rivers," said Danny. They had both tried to stop the ageing process  
  
"Well how do you feel about living as long as you have," asked Freddy curios to know the answer  
  
"I like it," answered Danny with a smile  
  
"You don't miss how things used to be," asked Freddy  
  
"There are times I wish I could go back and relive my childhood, but you can't live in the past. So how about you Freddy you miss the old days," said Danny truthfully  
  
"Yeah I'd like to go back and relive my childhood again," said Freddy with a wistful sigh  
  
"Isn't that what your doing now," said Danny  
  
"Its not the same. I'm always looking over my shoulder for the next headhunter. I have to be so careful not to let anything slip," snapped Freddy in a defensive tone of voice  
  
"Have you ever let anything slip out about who you really are," asked Danny as she took another sip of her Dr pepper  
  
"Once," said Fred  
  
"When did you let something slip," asked Danny.  
  
"I swore at the group in ancient Latin," said Freddy  
  
"Why are you telling your adoptive father the truth now," asked Danny  
  
"He needs to know," answered Freddy  
  
"He needs to know or you need to tell him," asked Danny  
  
"Both. I can't keep him in the dark. I can't keep this cover up 24/7. So dad if your listening to this and you've watched the tape from the beginning you already know that I'm not 18 years old. It's been a few thousand years since I was that young. Knowing how you think, I know you won't believe me. At my age I really don't care," said Freddy  
  
"Freddy do you have to sound so bitter," said Danny   
  
"I'm not bitter," answered Freddy  
  
"So what was the "I really don't care" for," asked Danny?  
  
"Its the truth," said Freddy  
  
"Do you remember Adam Pierson," asked Danny changing the subject of the current conversation  
  
"Yeah," answered Freddy wondering why she was asking him if he remembered Adam  
  
"Do you remember what happened to him," asked Danny  
  
"Yeah I do," answered Freddy who was now totally confused about why she was asking him about Adam.  
  
"Adam had the same attitude as you have and it got him killed Freddy. Now lets start from the beginning shall we? What is it you really want to tell your father," asked Danny  
  
"Dad, for the last year I've watched you hangs around the group. You hang on there leaders every word. I've come home late at night only to find the whole group there. I can't talk to you as a friend anymore. I needed to talk to you after that murderous blond bitch mind wrapped me, but you pushed me to one side. You were more concerned with how the group was handling it all. Instead of stooping to ask how I was you ran to the group as if they were the only thing that you really cared about," said Freddy as he took a mouthful of his drink.  
  
"Freddy why are you so angry with him," asked Danny wanting to know what could get a man of his age so angry at a mortal of only a few years old  
  
"I've spent the last 8 years covering up his mistakes. I've made sure that when he falls asleep at the wheel of his car he doesn't crash. I've paid of all the debt collectors," answered Fred who was trying his best not to sound pissed of. He however couldn't sound calm.  
  
"He never realised that you were doing all of this for him," asked Danny  
  
"Danny why would I want to let him know," said Freddy  
  
"You're telling him now," said Danny  
  
"I'm leaving Roswell," answered Fred   
  
"Are you sure your not running away from it all," asked Danny. She knew what Freddy could be like when he felt cornered and trapped.  
  
"Danny I'm 4, 565 years old. There is nothing left to run from," said Freddy in a defensive tone of voice  
  
"So why are you leaving Roswell," asked Danny  
  
"A change," answered Freddy  
  
"Freddy," said Danny in a warning tone of voice  
  
"Roswell's not the same anymore. There have been far to many changes in the last few decades," said Freddy  
  
"We're immortal Freddy you have to expect changes," said Danny  
  
"I know that, but how do you explain to people why you're not all that interested in their life's," asked Freddy  
  
"You don't. You either learn to lie very well or you tell them the truth," said Danny  
  
"How can you be so calm Danny," asked Freddy wanting to know how she could stay so calm when he couldn't.  
  
"Age and wisdom. So is there anything else you want to tell your adoptive dada and the group," asked Danny  
  
"What else is there to say," said Fred  
  
"You could tell him why you have let him believe that you are ten years old when he adopted you. You could tell him why you led him to believe that your where a normal everyday mortal," said Danny  
  
"I wanted a home. I wanted a family. I was tired of living ach day in fear. On my way to the orphanage I knew I really shouldn't even be going there, so I changed my mind," said Freddy  
  
"What changed your mind," asked Danny curios to know the answer.  
  
"When I changed my appearance to that of a ten year old I caught sight of my reflection in a shop window. When I saw my reflection in the shop window I knew that I couldn't start over. I was all set to change my appearance back to normal when I had a accident," said Freddy  
  
"What sort of an accident could effect you," asked Danny. It usually took quite a lot to harm an immortal of Freddy's age.  
  
"I had a car accident. A speeding car hit me and I was thrown thirty foot down the road. The driver of the car didn't even stop to see if I was all right he just kept on driving. That part of the accident shouldn't have caused any damage, but as the driver was making his get away he drove over my head. By the time the ambulance came my injuries were just about healing themselves and my head had just managed to reform itself in a normal shape. The next thing I remember after the ambulance came to take me to the hospital is actually waking up in the hospital bed. The accident caused me to forget everything. The doctors told me that I had amnesia. After the accident I honestly believed that I was a ten year old kid," said Freddy  
  
"That explains the whole age thing and your appearance, but why couldn't you change back into your normal appearance," asked Danny  
  
"Due to the amnesia I forgot how to change back into my normal appearance. The accident caused me to forget that I was immortal and I was also few thousand years old. After the accident I honestly believed that I was ten years old," said Freddy  
  
"Freddy how did you remember who you really were," asked Danny  
  
"One of the aliens dream walked me. It caused me to remember everything about my life. I remembered every single moment of my life in those few short minutes that damn alien dream walked me," said Freddy in a bitter tone of voice  
  
"Why didn't you tell your father the truth then," asked Danny  
  
"I couldn't. He had just found out that there was aliens among us. So telling him the truth about who I really was would have done more harm than good," said Freddy  
  
"When did this alien dream walk you," asked Danny.  
  
"A year ago," said Fred  
  
"Freddy why didn't you get in touch with me sooner," asked Danny. If Freddy had got in touch a lot sooner she could have helped him when he remembered everything.  
  
"I thought you were still in France," said Freddy  
  
"So does this alien know everything about you Freddy," asked Danny  
  
"No, but there is one of them who knows about me," said Freddy  
  
"Who was it," asked Danny  
  
"Her name was Ava. I told her my secret and she told me what she knew about the royal four," said Freddy. Ava was the one alien he actually liked  
  
"How did she react when you told her who you really were," asked Danny  
  
"She just looked at me and told me that I looked could for my age," answered Danny with a smile  
  
"So did Ava tell you anything interesting about the aliens," asked Danny  
  
"Most it the aliens already know. There was one thing that they don't know about," said Freddy  
  
"Well the camcorder is still recording, so why don't you tell your dad I'm sure he will pass on the message," said Danny  
  
"Ava told me that there was a fifth member of the royal four. This fifth member was a wiseman who would guide the aliens. Ava also told me that this person would be there when the aliens were betrayed by one of there own," said Freddy as he ran a hand though he his short blond hair  
  
"Did she tell you who this person was," asked Danny  
  
"Yes," said Freddy  
  
"Would you like to tell your dad," said Danny  
  
"No," Freddy replied  
  
"So how did Ava know all about this wiseman," asked Danny curios to know how she did find out.  
  
"Her teacher told Ava and asked her to keep the information to herself. Shortly after he told Ava the information about the wiseman rath killed him," said Freddy  
  
"Freddy can Ava be trusted," asked Danny  
  
"Yeah. I knew she was telling me the truth. Ava was like the nice version of tess," said Freddy  
  
"How can you be so certain that she is telling the truth," asked Danny  
  
"I'm a telepath Danny and you can't lie to a telepath," said Freddy with a slight smile  
  
"When do you want to leave Roswell," asked Danny  
  
"When does this shuttle of yours leave," asked Freddy  
  
"Anytime you ant to leave we're ready to go," said Danny  
  
"Well before we leave I have one more thing to say to this camcorder," said Freddy  
  
"Go ahead," said Danny with a smile  
  
"Jim I know you will feel like I've betrayed you in some way and part of you may find it hard to forgive me. I can't go on pretending to be something I'm not. You older enough to accept the truth of who I am and it s about time I stopped running away from my destiny. I know that the others will be with you when you get this tape. Ever since you've found out the truth about them you tell everything you think they need to know about your life. So when this package came the first thing you would have done is telling the group. Hell I bet the whole group is there. So why am I leaving Roswell. I can't stay. Once you find out just who I really am, you'll watch my every move. I know how Max's mind works. Just because I told a few lies about who I am, he'll think I'm out to get him and his little group. The truth is that I'm going home. I need to go to a place that will accept me for who I am. Now that you know I'm 4,655 years old you will all treat me differently and I don't want you to do that. So why did I bothered telling you in the first place. I can't keep on running from who I really am," said Freddy with a sigh.  
  
"So why are you leaving Roswell Freddy if you don't want to hide from what you really are," asked Danny  
  
"I can't stay," said Freddy  
  
"That's not a proper answer," said Danny  
  
"Danny I'm old I just want a change," said Freddy in a defensive tone of voice  
  
"If you're going to lie to me at least you could make it sound believable," said Danny  
  
"I just need a change," said Freddy in a more firm tone of voice  
  
"You do realise that once we leave earth we won't be able to come back for a few years. Starfleet just don't allow you to time travel without a damn good reason," said Danny. She had called in a few favours to come here to see Freddy.  
  
"I know, but a few years away from Roswell well benefit everyone," said Freddy  
  
"Well lets get going," said Danny as she switched of the camcorder and took out the tape that they ha just recorded  
  
"When will Jim receive the tape," asked Freddy  
  
"When we get to the shuttle Jim should receive the tape," said Danny as she put the tape into a large envelope. Danny quickly got her pen and wrote the sheriffs name across the top of the envelope.  
  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing," asked Freddy  
  
"Its not for me to make your decisions Freddy. Your the only person whop knows if they are doing the right thing," said Danny  
  
"I just wonder if I am doing the right thing by leaving Roswell," said Freddy. If he left Roswell now he wouldn't be able to come back for a few years  
  
"Why don't you stay," said Danny as she put the camcorder on the bed.  
  
"I can't," said Freddy as he got up from his seat and joined Danny.  
  
"Freddy grow up and start acting your age. You can stay in Roswell for as long as you choose to. Why don't you see how Jim and the group reacts to this tape," said Danny as she and Freddy left the hotel room.  
  
"I'll stay in Roswell, but I can't stay with Jim. I'll move out when we get back to town," said Freddy as they walked out of the small hotel. He knew that Freddy had paid in advance for the room, so there was no need for them to go to reception.  
  
"Where are you going to stay," asked Danny  
  
"I have some money in the bank I'll just rent an apartment for a while," said Freddy  
  
"You do know that once they have all watched the tape they will have some questions. If you are going to stay in Roswell you are going to give them some answers," said Danny. The next couple of days were going to be hard on Freddy; Danny wanted to make sure that he knew what he was about to do.  
  
"Will you be there when they come knocking," asked Freddy. He wanted Danny's support when the group and Jim came looking for answers  
  
"If you want me to be," said Danny  
  
"Fine send Jim the tape," said Freddy as they stopped outside the local police station.  
  
"Its on its way," said Danny as she put it though the letter box of the local police station  
  
"What happens now," asked Freddy  
  
"We wait," said Danny as they both continued to walk away from the hotel and towards the local Roswell bank.  
  
  
  
  



	2. knowing more - a conversation between fr...

Disclaimers: the characters from Roswell are not mine. All other characters (Danny) are mine alone.  
  
Notes: This is set in an AU universe where Kyle is an immortal who is thousands of years old. I also refer to Kyle as Freddy as this what my character Danny calls him.  
  
Title. Knowing more  
  
Roswell High school gym (a week later)  
  
11pm  
  
"Why are we meeting in the high school gym," Danny asked in an amused tone of voice.  
  
"Its one of the few places that is still safe," Freddy said.  
  
"Freddy people can still get inside the gym. Just because it s 11pm and most of the kids are at home, it doesn't mean that its safe for us to have a meeting here. For all we know the pod squad and their little group of followers could be listening to every word we say," Danny said  
  
"Danny you're getting to paranoid," Kyle said  
  
"No I'm not. I am just trying to make a point. We are dealing with five teenagers and the local sheriff and how can we forget that three of those teenagers are aliens," Danny said  
  
"Well if it bothers you so much we could move to a more secure location," Kyle said  
  
"No that quite alright, being in a high school gym reminds me of my youth," Danny said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"School were not even in existence when you were a kid," Kyle said  
  
"I'm hurt Freddy I have been to several high schools and colleges. Spending time on the bleachers was something I did on a regular basis," Danny said  
  
"You actually took part in a high school sport," Kyle asked. He was surprised that Danny would even go to a modern high school, let alone take part in a team sport or a sport of any kind.  
  
"You're a fine one to talk. At least I didn't join the high school football team and become team captain," Freddy said  
  
"You know there was a valid reason for that," Kyle said running a hand though his hair.  
  
"So have you quit the team yet," Freddy asked.  
  
"I left the team the day we sent the video. Hell I left school today," Kyle said  
  
"Are you sure that was such a wise thing to do," Danny asked  
  
"Danny I couldn't stand to spend another minute in high school listening to kids and teachers talk about their problems. The teachers in this school are even worse, they talk about things as if they have all the answers and know all there is to know about life. Hell I'm a few thousand years old and even I don't have all the answers," Kyle said.  
  
Is that the only reason you left school and how did you explain your sudden decision to leave high school to the principal," Danny asked as she walked down the bleachers to the gym floor.  
  
"Danny I made it so the principal would never remember a Kyle valenti attending Roswell High School," Kyle said with a grin.  
  
Kyle stepped down from his place on the bleachers and went to stand next to Danny on the gyms floor.  
  
"Freddy," Danny said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"Look, I didn't mess with his mind too much. I do know what the rules are. I just let him and the teachers believe that I graduated early," Kyle said  
  
"What about the sheriff," Danny asked  
  
"That is why we made the tape Danny," Kyle said  
  
"Freddy you should at least see him one, more time before we leave," Danny said.  
  
"What would be the point," Kyle asked  
  
2His been you father for the last 8 years," Danny said  
  
"8 years is a drop in the ocean," Kyle said  
  
"To you and me it is, but the sheriff is just a mortal. 8 years is a long time in the life of a mortal," Danny said  
  
"If I go back to the house the group will be there," Kyle said  
  
"How can you be so sure that they will be," Danny asked  
  
"The groups has been there for the last three days," Freddy said  
  
"They could be worried about you. Knowing how you act I very much doubt that you have been home in the last four days," Danny said  
  
"The group aren't worried about me," Kyle said  
  
"Well have you stopped to ask them," Danny asked  
  
"No I just quickly scanned their minds," Kyle said  
  
"Well what did you find," Danny asked  
  
"There waiting for me to come home so they can question me about the tape," Kyle said.  
  
"Why don't you go and talk to the sheriff now," Danny said.  
  
"I'll talk to him later," Kyle said. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to talk to the sheriff when he knew the group was practically camped out in his house.  
  
"Freddy stop delaying the inevitable. You need to go home and talk to the sheriff," Danny said.  
  
"I'll talk to hi tomorrow," Kyle said  
  
"Freddy are you just telling me this so I change the course of the conversation," Danny asked as she guided Kyle towards the gyms exit.  
  
"Look I promise I'll go. Hell you come with me if you want," Kyle said  
  
"So it's arranged. Tomorrow you an I are going to see the sheriff and if this group of kids are there we will deal with them as well," Danny said  
  
"Thanks Danny," Kyle said as they left the gym.  
  
  
  
"Did you lock the gyms door," Danny asked  
  
Kyle didn't answer Danny. With a small sigh he turned round and with his left hand he pointed towards the doors lock, a bolt of lightening shot out from Kyle's fingers melting the high school gyms lock and securing the gym.  
  
"Its locked now," Kyle said with a glint in his eye.  
  
What Kyle and Danny didn't know as they walked away from the gym and back towards the hotel they were staying in, was that someone had seen them come out of the schools gym.  
  
"Well who knew Kyle had so many secrets," Michael said  
  
  
  
To be continued …… 


End file.
